The present invention relates to providing an online short message service (SMS) gaming service that is accessible by any SMS equipped device, such as, but not limited to, a mobile phone. SMS is a communications protocol allowing the interchange of short text messages between mobile telephone devices and/or data processing systems. As referenced herein, the term “SMS” is used as a synonym for a text message or the act of sending a text message, even when a different protocol is being used. SMS text messaging is currently the most widely used data application on the planet, with 2.4 billion active users, or 74% of all mobile phone subscribers sending and receiving text messages on their phones. Multimedia messaging service (MMS) is an extension of the SMS standard, allowing longer message lengths and for sending messages that include multimedia objects, such as, but not limited to, images, audio, video, and rich text.